1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lower portion structure and, in particular, relates to a structure of a joint portion between a front pillar and a rocker.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle side structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-058749 (JP 2015-058749 A), a lower end portion of a front pillar outer reinforcement and a front end portion of a rocker outer reinforcement are disposed to overlap each other in a vehicle side view. As a related art, there is one described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-205901 (JP 2006-205901 A).
In the vehicle side structure described above, the lower end portion of the front pillar outer reinforcement is joined (connected) to a side surface of the front end portion of the rocker outer reinforcement, for example, by spot welding. In the case of such a configuration, a collision load that is input from a vehicle front side to the front pillar outer reinforcement at the time of a small overlap collision or the like is transmitted to the rocker outer reinforcement mainly via spot welding points. As a result, there is a possibility that the transmission loss of the collision load may occur due to deformation of the respective reinforcements around the spot welding points, or the like.